


He wanted to kiss him.

by Eddiekaspbraks



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Embarrassment, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiekaspbraks/pseuds/Eddiekaspbraks
Summary: Requested by an anon on tumblr:"can you maybe write something about richie and eddie's first kiss where edddie takes richie's glasses off right before? im dying of feels for these boys who'd get so nervous around each other"





	He wanted to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> edited/beta by @80srichie !

During summer Sunday afternoons, the Derry theater was the place to be. For most days, all the losers would come running into the dark building to escape the outside heat, and find their seats where they’d take up half the row and kick their feet up.

The Derry Theater always had a summer deal, or ‘ _steal_ ’ as Richie liked to call it. They’d play classic hits for 3.00 per ticket, and snacks would be down a dollar.

“We should see E.T.,” Mike suggests.

Richie argued back, “No way! Gremlins is the way to go.”

“We saw that two weeks ago, Richie.”

It would usually take about 15 minutes before everyone either gave up or finally all decided on one film they could agree on.

But today was a rainy, dark Sunday.

“Sorry Bill, I can’t come today. I’ll be there next week.” Mike’s voice rang through the telephone.

Mike was the last one of their group who Bill had called. Beverly didn’t answer, and Ben was too busy doing some ‘reading’ but Bill figured it was because of the rain, that not everyone could make it.

Bill was always the first one to show up at the theater, and today was no different.  Tapping his foot against the damp concrete and mentally going over the list of the currently showing films, he noticed Stan approach his left.

Richie and Eddie walked around the corner next just as Bill had gone over the last film. Richie in a deep blue hoodie, Eddie in an orange polo that was now slightly darker thanks to the rain, quietly bickering to one another. If Bill had to guess, it was about the way Richie was relatively dry but Eddie was soaked.

Eddie smacked Richie upside the arm. “You could’ve at least shared,” water droplets dripped from Eddie’s deflated, damp hair.

Richie acting dramatic, flew his hands straight to where Eddie slapped and howled in a high-pitched voice, “Oh no doctor Bill! My arm! It’s broken. Do you think I’ll have to have it amputated?!”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie shook his head trying to remove the remaining droplets from his hair, shivering a bit.

“Aw, Eds! Are you cold? Here ya go,” Richie quickly unzipped his hoodie and flung it over the smaller boy. Not that it really helped much now.

“Are we going to see a movie or what?” Stan asked annoyed.

“Stan the Man! Good to see you too pal!” Richie clapped Stan’s back and shoved his way toward the pay booth, Bill, and Stan close on his heels.

Eddie remained frozen under the drizzling drops that came down, letting the remaining warmth of Richie envelop the goosebumps on his arms. The droplets on his cheeks gave away as he felt them heat up. Slowly zipping up the hoodie, which was way bigger and in no way fit his small frame. The sleeves hung from his wrists and the smell of sweat and laundry detergent entered his nose. He ran his fingertips along the seam of the arm.

It wasn’t the first time that Richie had given Eddie his hoodie but that didn’t stop the fact that whenever Richie was near him, he was nervous. It didn’t stop the fact that he wanted more. He wanted to hold his hand or touch his hair even for just a second. He wanted to kiss him.

He thought about doing it several times. Like that one time, they were alone in the barrens because they had gotten there way earlier than everyone else, or that other time they were at the arcade and Beverly had gone to get a soda. But Eddie was scared. Scared of his own thoughts or what his friends might think of him.  _That’s dirty Eddie._  But god,  _he wanted to kiss him_.

“Hey, Eds!” Eddies train of thought broke  “Get in here or we’re watching The Thing!”  Richie’s head popped out of the doorway.

“You know how I feel about that movie Richie!” Eddie quickly made his way to the pay booth and then ran inside to get shelter from the cold.

* * *

Bill shuffled through the row of red seats until he reached the middle.

Eddie had found his place stuck between Richie and Stan, while Bill was at the end.  It was initially Stan who suggested Stand by Me, but Eddie had quickly agreed. Anything but Gremlins or The Thing.

Lucky enough, this was the first time in a while they had been the only ones in the theater that day.

Lucky, because they wouldn’t earn a “shh” from other people whenever Richie decided to talk.

“I do say, ladies and gentleman! I believe we have a predicament!” Richie announced into the empty theater.

“The concession stand has been run dry! A tragedy this is!” Richie threw his head back and groaned.

“P-p-popcorn okay?” Bill let out a sigh as stood from his seat.

“Nothing better big Bill!” Richie sprung his arms out.

Stan just rolled his eyes and followed Bill off the row and down the stairs.

Richie started patting a beat on his legs to fill the silence. Meanwhile, Eddie stared. Stared at the way his friend’s hair had dried even more curly than before, his red Hawaiian shirt that didn’t fit quite right, his freckles. Those dumb freckles. The way his eyes stared off at the screen completely oblivious to Eddie’s staring, or at least that’s what Eddie thought.

“I know I’m a looker Eds!” Richie placed his hand behind his head and stuck out his hip as a shit-eating grin grew on his cheeks.

“I-im not staring at your ugly fuckin face… you have raindrops on your glasses.” Eddie quickly stammered and looked away.

Richie just rubbed at his glasses with his fingers.

“Now you have smudges, you idiot. Here.” Eddie reached up and slid Richie’s thick-rimmed glasses off.

It wasn’t that Eddie had never seen Richie without his glasses but every time he did, his heart beat faster. Richie’s eyes blinking and squinting knowing damn well he couldn’t see anything. Everything was an ugly blur and the dim lights of the theater didn’t help much.

Eddie breathed on the thick glass squares and rubbed with the somewhat drier parts of Richie’s deep blue hoodie.

After making sure he got every smudge, he reached back up to place them back on his friends head but hesitated. The soft fabric of Richie’s hoodie sliding up his forearms, the sound of Richie’s breath as he tried to make out his surroundings.  _He wanted to kiss him._

_So that’s what he did._

“Eddie, hurry the fuck up, I can’t see sh-”

Richie’s voice was cut when Eddie quickly placed his lips on his. The thoughts in Eddie’s mind immediately attacking themselves.  _You made a mistake, that’s dirty. You’ll get diseases._

But they were silenced when Richie kissed back.

It was warm and soft, but wet and sticky. And he tasted like sweets.

He felt warm hands touch his own cold cheeks, warm hands that brought a fire wherever they touched. Richie’s nose brushed his own, which caused Eddie’s heart to beat loudly in his ears.

It was quite honestly too much for Eddie to handle. Between his own thoughts, Richie’s soft hands, and warm breath - it was a lot. As they finally pulled away from each other, he unzipped his fanny pack and clicked his inhaler, looking the opposite direction of Richie.

Richie just blinked into the blurry distance.

“What’s w-w-wrong with you two?”  Bill stuttered making his way down the row, causing both of the boys to jump.

Richie and Eddie quickly looked at each other, both of them beet red.

Eddie stumbled over his words his mind desperately trying to think of something, hoping his red face couldn’t be seen in the theater lighting.

“There was a spider!” Richie shouted.

“Poor boy Eds! He Nearly had a heart attack doctor Bill!” Richie released a strained laugh and threw his arm in Eddie’s direction, hitting directly on his knee which further stunted Eddie’s thoughts.

Stan raised a brow, “What happened to your glasses?”

Shit. Eddie mentally cursed at himself.

Richie quickly slapped his glasses back on his face. “The spider! It was on my glasses! Geez, Eddie warn me next time you decide to slap me!”

Eddie tried his best to quietly let go of the breath he had been holding.

Bill and Stan shot each other knowing look that neither Richie or Eddie seemed to notice before making their way back to their spots with the snacks.

Stan handed Richie a coke after he had quickly snatched the popcorn bowl.

“It’s a miracle! The concessions are full, once again Stan saves the day!”  Richie received an elbow from the curly haired boy that to the left of Eddie.

“No more talking, trashmouth.”

As the lights finally darkened, and the 4 of them were finally settled, with snacks and the sound of rain tapping against the ceiling above. The boys were too engrossed in the film in front of them to care. Eddie felt a warm, sweaty hand gently grab a hold of his own and heard a soft whisper murmured into his ear.

“I think I still have some smudges Eds.”

Eddie didn’t have to look at his friend to see the smile he wore and if Eddie remembered correctly, he didn’t pay attention for the rest of the movie.


End file.
